lalaloopsy_fan_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
LALALOOPSY ACTING LIKE NINNIES
Peter: * doing impression of bea * IM BEA POOPS A LOT I GET STRAIGHT A'S FOR BEING A TOTAL WHIMPY DIMPY HEAD AND I NEVER SHAVE MY PITS I READ MY BOOK BY BASHING IT WITH A SPOON THTS BEEN LEFT IN MILK THAT WAS OUT IN THE SUN FOR 123 DAYS. Bea: THAT IS THE WORST IMPRESSION I HAVE EVER SEEN U DINGUS besides i can do better * puts green hat on * IM PETER R ARMPIT AND I FLY BY FARTING RAINBOWS OUT OF MY BIG NINNY MOUTH CAUSE MY BUTT IS IN HAWAII DROWNING. Peter: you do the worst impressions bea i could have done that with my hands tied behind my back. Plus it's true u rarely shave your jungle pits Velvet: i can easily do a impression of miss snowy fairest * clears throat * BLA BLA BLA DO U HOME WORK BLA BLA BLA READ PAGE I DNT CARE BLA BLA BLA TELL ME WHAT 3478562784563784567834653478563478563784563478 +28937589237589275289574895 IS BLA BLA BLA IT'S 892347892347589347589345793485789345 POTATOE MOW GO DO UR WORK AND SHAVE UR PITS. Thats her in my head ^^ Bea: that is alot like miss snowy but maybe u could say she picks her boogers and beats up this pony called twighlight the egg head of eggy heads Peter: not bad not bad but i can do better like one time i did the best impression of mango and it made everyone laugh, kinda went like this: IM MANGO TIKI PEABRAIN I DO THE HULA BY BASHING ME BIG FAT HEAD AGAINST A PINEAPPLE WHO REFUSED TO GIVE IT'S NUMBER TO A POTAOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Snowy: SHAVE UR PITS? PAGE I DON'T CARE? WHAT KIND OF STUPID GAME DOES THIS HAVE WITH THE PROJECT THAT YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN BEA,PETER AND VELVET ? >:( Bea: well peter decided that we should do a drama act and so we chose you beacause you do sound like that alot mis snowy but if you would prefer we could read our poem because that was the first idea Snowy: fine read the poem but it better not be abput me shaving my pits Velvet: *reads poem* roses are red bluebell is blue happy daisy crown did a big poo Snowy: i knew you would say that you 3 show that it is impossible to work togeter so im pairing u 3 with other lalaloopsy's and you better not complain about who you got got OK Peter: aww come on miss i bet the 3 of us could do better maybe if you just give us a second chance we could finish the project Bea: ah i know why don't we review all of the classmates and how we see them Snowy: hmm i suppose that's ok just as long as u dnt goof this up like the last time Velvet: don't worry miss we will give you the best project in the history of projects * All at bea's house thinking of what to write first * Peter: ok so this has to be the best project if we want to pass this class cuase we've been held back to many times, ok anyone got an idea on who to do first? Bea: ooh ooh why don't we write about how Sahara takes those pills so miss snowy can help with her problem. She did once say that the class was being attacked bya giant hamster even though it was only a parade float .-. Peter: * looks at hat * hey has anyone seen my feather i can't find it anywhere and no i havn't flushed it down the toilet like the other 4564353453 times Velvet: found it you had in your poket the while time remember duuuh Peter: * put feather back and acts like old stupid self again* duuu why don't we write about how Dyna use rainbow farts to fly and the cape is used to hide her hairy back :-p Bea: maybe we should have hid the feather so he wouldn't go back to being a total dingus Cotton: * knocks on bea's door * bea miss snowy said that if you write stupid stuff about us you will fail her class and won't be able to go to your new one Bea: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH OK OK OK OK EVERYONE WE HAVE TO MAKE THIS THE BEST PETER I SUGGEST YOU GO TO YOUR AND DO WAHTEVER IT IS THAT DINGUSES DO Peter: duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ok santa besides i need to chat with kernal hotdog* pulls a stupid look on his face * Velvet: i have something so far: Crumbs sugar cookie is one of the best bakers in all of lalaoopsy land, she is kind sweet and her treats are the best you will ever taste and futer more she uses her armpit hair and scrathes her butt while mising the dough?! Bea: we can't show her that plus why did you even type that do you want to fail this class?? Velvet: don't look at me like i did it it just poped up so randomly that i dnt even notice Bea: excuse me for a sec velvet PETER DID U HACK INTO THE PC WHILE WE WE'RE BUSY THINKING OF WHAT TO DO FOR THE PROJECT?? Peter: duuuuuuuuuuuuuu if i said yes would you let me tell you what i wrote for the thingy dingy :P Velvet: no it means that we will pound you for messing this up becuase its due tommorow >:( Bea: well what we have so far is not good and its nearly bedtime, we can't be up all night looks like we might just have to face the fact that we are going to fail miss Snowy's class for good * At school during the big day * Snowy: ok class did everone finish their project like i told them cause we are gonna be presenting them to the class TBC